thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill
Nancy Drew:Secrets Can Kill is a first person adventure game for the PC released in 1990. It is made by Dreamcatcher Games. The game was remastered in HD in 2010. The game is based off the Nancy Drew series of books. Characters Jake Rogers -- A very unpopular student who was found murdered at the bottom of a set of stairs at the high school. He's not liked by anyone and seems to have an affinity for blackmailing people. Could one of his victims have turned the table on him? ---- Daryl Gray -- Daryl is an informant. He can be found at Maxine's Diner, where he works. He found the victim's body. His father is former US Senator Eugene Gray and as such his family is considered to be rich. He tends to be a bit of a flirt, but is he as wholesome as he seems? ---- Hal Tanaka -- Hal is a foreign exchange student from Japan. He's very focused on getting a scholarship so he can go to college and become a doctor. He is always in the study dome at the school. He seems intelligent, but is he smart enough to plan the death of the devious blackmailer known as Jake Rogers? ---- Connie Watson -- Connie is a tough girl who is secretly very adept at judo. You can always find her in the Student Lounge. She seems like a nice normal, if not tough, teenage girl...or is she? ---- Hector "Hulk" Sanchez -- Hulk Sanchez is a stereotypical jock who hopes to play college football, and eventually for the Miami Dolphins one day. However, Hulk needs an athletic scholarship to reach that dream. Are his future plans as stable as he says? ---- Mitch Dillon -- Mitch is the school's boiler serviceman (but only in the book) and is not seen much in the game. He's as shady as they come....did Jake get mixed up with him? http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secrets_Can_Kill&action=edit&section=2 editPlot Nancy goes to Florida to visit her Aunt Eloise. Though it isn't clear when it happens, a student at the high school where Eloise works as a librarian is murdered. Eloise asks Nancy to investigate, and Nancy goes undercover as a new student and meets the game's characters. Through playing the game, the player will discover that Jake Rogers was blackmailing several of the other characters with video evidence of their misdeeds: *Hal Tanaka had taken on extra work in order to be approved for his scholarship. After being swamped, he decided to plagiarize an English essay from a school library book, which Jake caught on camera. Jake then forced Tanaka to do his homework for the semester, or face being revealed to his family. *Connie Watson had financial difficulties getting into college. Therefore she decided to use her Judo expertise to compete secretly in a Men's Judo tournament which she easily won along with the prize money. Jake caught her removing her mask on camera, and subsequently forced her to date him. *Hector Sanchez had received a bad injury while playing football, and in order to continue playing and impress the college scouts he decided to break into the local pharmaceutical plant to steal steroids. Jake forced him to be his lackey with video evidence of him leaving the plant. *Daryl Gray got involved in a drug smuggling deal with Mitch Dillon. Jake caught video footage of the transaction and thus demanded a cut of the profits which Daryl received. *Mitch Dillon ran a drug transport ring from the local pharmaceutical plant. When Jake caught video footage of a transaction between him and Daryl Gray, he attempted to blackmail Mitch. However, Mitch was not so easily coerced. He then killed Jake, stuffing the video cassette evidence in a vent behind the school boiler. Eventually the player receives enough evidence to convince Daryl to take Mitch down. Nancy and Daryl confront Mitch at the pharmeceutical plant, where the latter attempts to silence them. However he is interrupted by the arrival of Connie who knocks the gun out of Mitch's hand, which Nancy picks up and at gun point makes a citizen arrest. The game ends with life returning back to normal, and Nancy receiving an offer to work a new case at a studio, setting the stage for Stay Tuned for Danger. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secrets_Can_Kill&action=edit&section=3 editPhone friends The characters are familiar to those who've read the books. In the game, Nancy calls them for hints and fun. These are: *Bess Marvin - one of Nancy's best friends. *George Fayne - Nancy's other best friend and Bess's cousin. *Ned Nickerson - Nancy's boyfriend. Jake and Aunt Eloise are two characters you hear of but never meet. You can hear Jake's voice when you call 555-JAKE and Jake says "You have reached Jake's locker." You can hear Eloise's voice by calling the number on the phone card. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secrets_Can_Kill&action=edit&section=4 editPhone numbers Throughout the game you will find phone numbers on various things. Bess, George, and Ned all can give Nancy hints. Their helpfulness depends on the level of difficulty that is played; hints in Junior mode may provide some insight while hints on Master mode are pretty much useless, if not non-existent. The others are merely for fun, and are not necessary to complete the game. These are: *Ned Nickerson - 1-523-555-4357 *Aunt Eloise (The number on the phone card) - 555-1204 *Drug Depot - 555-3784 (555-DRUG) *The Pizza Place - 555-8669 (Tony's Pizza - 555-TONY) *Judo Club - 555-JUDO *Police - 555-4855 (555-HULK) Even though Hulk has nothing to do with the police, this is just a cute coincidence. *Maxine's - 555-2700 *Save the Manatees Club - 1-800-432-JOIN *Jake's Locker - 555-JAKE http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secrets_Can_Kill&action=edit&section=5 editAccidents Within Secrets Can Kill and other Nancy Drew computer games, there are a number of fatal mistakes you can make, such as falling down stairs or setting something on fire. The "Second Chance" option can be used to correct these mistakes. Here is a list of the mistakes you can make: *Fail to replace the bolt cutters with a ladle and create a gas leak at the diner and start an explosion. *Not fixing the boiler in time and explode Paseo Del Mar High. *Not pointing the weapon at the culprit in time. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Secrets_Can_Kill&action=edit&section=6 editGlitches If you don't accept the note Daryl offers you, the game won't progress. Look to the right of Daryl and there should be the note, near the mustard and napkins and ketchup next to where Daryl stands. Category:PC Games Category:First Person Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Point And Click Adventure Games Category:Point And Click Games Category:Adapted Games Category:90's Games